Within the enterprise setting, it is essential for mobile device administrators to control access to such resources as electronic mail, contacts, calendar data, virtual private network (VPNs), and so on. Specifically, administrators must ensure that only authorized users have access to mobile devices as such devices may otherwise allow unauthorized users to gain access to the enterprise network environment. Enterprise administrators of smartphones, tablets, laptops, and other mobile devices therefore incorporate security measures to prevent unauthorized access to sensitive information and enterprise resources. In some cases, it may be necessary to perform a complete data wipe of a remote mobile device in the event that the mobile device is lost or stolen. Despite the availability of data wipe applications in various operating systems such as Windows® 7 and 8, many solutions require at least some degree of user interaction. Such solutions may also only delete a majority of file records while potentially leaving fragments of data behind. Furthermore, effectuating a complete data wipe remotely without user interaction is not supported natively in some operating systems.